Destined by Fate
by Intrusionist
Summary: The very essence of fate depends on the shoulders of one girl. Through her darkened past, she must choose her side, and realize the threat before the threat finds her.


This is my first Sessh-Kagome fic. This is a fairly new idea so all comments are requested, and any helpful ideas would be great.

This will be by far the shortest chapter, I am sorry but I had no other way to put the prolouge and I do ask if you please do read. It will

be a bit confusing if you don't.

DESTINED BY FATE

PROLOUGE: My Own Prison

The night was dark and forbidding. Thunder echoed hatefully in the distance, lighting struck with deadly precision both warning of the storm soon to come. The canyon was deathly quiet not but one dared to disrupt it. The shadow figure sprinted quickly up the side walls, every step bringing her closer. Every thought bringing her two steps back. Tears ran freely down her face, for one who did not cry the tears seemed to have no end.

Her adrenaline rushed through her veins, she needed not her instincts, nor her demon senses to tell her he was gaining on her. Waiting for the slightest disruption to claim her. A warrior from birth she knew one moments hesitantion could very well be the last moment she would spend alive. She wasn't yet, ready to give up that easily.

Her body was prone to over excursions, but her wounds to severe. She was slowing down, and they both knew it. Grasping the gaping wound in her side she tried violently to go faster. Yet, with a breaking heart she knew she could not. It was a mere game of cat and mouse, but this game had too high of stakes, and she was not used to being the mouse in these situations. For once the hunter had become the hunted.

Her vision was beginning to blur from the loss of blood, the sides of her conscience beginning to cloud, her mind becoming foggy and black. She did not know what would come first, death by blood loss or him. She knew from youth, never fear death for those who do will die first, but for one moment in her life she was truly frightened. And that concept alone frightened her the most.

An out-cropping fell from beneath her feet, looking down at what could have very well have been the end, she growled and began climbing. She had one mission left to do before she died, one last confrontation. Then she could rest in peace. Her body trembled, sweat coated her like a second skin. The pressure and stetching of her wounds was making the pain near unbearable. Yet, there was always an upside to pain it let you know you were still alive. At least for the moment.

Her wounds continued to bleed both physically and mentally. In the end, she knew, her death would not come by that of any enemy, but from one of the ones she loved most dearly. Which one was better or worse she had yet to conclude. She peered up at her destination, the top of the cliff was just a few meters ahead; yet, she would never make it there. Hope seemed to be lost.

Thinking back to the bundle sitting back in the village, she had to smile. The prophets had been right all along, and she knew that the key to the future was safe for the moment. Yet it would take years before they were ready to stand against the force, and she just hoped disparately that they could make it that long. She hoped even worse that they would be prepared.

Raising her hand she reached for the top, for one moment she that she could make it. That was before a force hurled against her knocking her from the side, her mind seemed to go blank as she fell hundreds of feet below. The crash came all to quickly, the pain from her injured side and shoulder made her whimper, but she would not cry. She would not give him that pleasure.

Hopelessly she stood on shaking legs she looked towards her oppressor. The fight that had been with her, her entire life seemed to fade away, all to quickly. He was as beautiful as the day she had laid eyes on him as a boy. Black knee length hair and piercing violet eyes his features almost to perfect; though no longer child like. He stared back at her with a look of pure hatred, for the first time. They just stared at each other for a moment.

"Were is the child?'' his voice seethed. She just continued to stair at him, compassion never leaving her gaze. Even if her adopted son was the one to kill her she would never hate him, and sadly she realized she could never stop him.

"At a place you will never find." Her voice answered evenly. She knew what was coming. She felt the pain long before she felt the slap, yet both jarred her.

"You think you could really defeat me? Me? The one who knows you the best? She will be dead before morning and you know it." his voice taunted. His hating glare never wavered.

Scarlet eyes met him, for one moment she knew this was no longer her son, where and when that had changed she did not know. Yet, she would be more than willing to take it back for him if she could. "Then why are you here Naraku, why bother if you could find her so easily?"

"It is very simple Hirioshi, I just have to tie up a few ends" It was strange looking into the eyes of her son and for once only seeing the murderer he would become. She did not have to wait long for his blow, he quickly lunged at her, yet she did not protest, did not restrain him. She felt as his claws once again ripped through her stomach. Her breathe caught, her knees finally giving away from underneath her, her tears once more came.

"You will never win, she is your sister, and she will be the one to stop you."_Even if I can't._

"Related by father, who knew he would stoop so low in choosing you. Yet, I would not worry about that you will soon meet up with him Hirioshi, then your daughter will soon follow." His cruel mocking laugh began to fade away. Whether he was actually leaving or not she would never know, it seemed her body could no longer fight. Sitting there awaiting her own death she only regretted, but one thing in her life. Reaching into her cloak, she drew the necklace from the inner pocket, the trinket sparkling in the night sky. She would never be able to finish her last mission, she failed her daughter.

_I am sorry my Kagome, I could not help you further_.

She stared up in the black night sky, her eyes finally closing, for once she welcomed the darkness. It seemed the moment the body fell would be prolonged in imortality. The once great warrior, had finally accepted her own destiny. Whether succesful or not, the future still remained to be seen.

That's it for now if reviews go as planned will have another chapter uploaded by New Year's.

Happy Holidays!

-ALB-


End file.
